


Heavenly Reunion

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brian's only in it for a few lines at the start, F/M, Johnny's a sad boy, takes place in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Five years ago today, we lost a lovely Beatle wife, the very first of them all. Cynthia Lennon will be forever missed, at least she's with John and the others now
Relationships: John Lennon/Cynthia Lennon
Kudos: 14





	Heavenly Reunion

When Cynthia opened her eyes, she found she was no longer at the hospital. "I.. Suppose this is heaven. I wonder who else is here."

As she got up, she came across a mirror. She realized that she had been de aged back to her twenties. "Ah, you've arrived." A voice called, looking behind, she saw Brian Epstein.

"Bri?. You're here too?"

"Of course, I've been up here for almost fifty years now. I've seen plenty of people come up here, as I have watched the boys from above.. A shame what happened to them just three years after finding peace.."

"It really is too bad. But even the greatest band can't last forever I suppose.." She had her mind on the Beatles at the moment, more specifically a rhythm guitarist she once loved. But she didn't now how to ask where he was.

"Um.. How do you live up here?" She asked, as she saw nothing but clouds for miles on end.

"Up here, you get to change a small patch of clouds into anything you wish. You can create your own house, food and anything to make your stay here cozy." He explained, showing her his nearby home.

What she visualized was the old Surrey house she, John and Julian all lived in back in the day. She remembered all the fond memories the three of them had together. "I wonder what.. He's doing right now."

Looking just across the cloud road, she saw what looked like John's childhood home in Mendips, but it was run down and looked like no one had been inside for years. "Could it be.. John? I thought he would have wanted his home to resemble the Dakota apartment. I better take a look at how he's doing."

Going over, she heard slight whimpering from deep into the house. "Is someone there?" She asked, only to hear frantic footsteps skittering away from the door. "It's okay... I won't hurt you.." Pulling away at the boarded up door, Cynthia found her ex husband trying to hide in the cupboards.

"John?. Is that you?" Opening the cupboard, she saw John trying to back away as much as he could. "Why are you trying to avoid me?."

"You hate me.. I deserve that hate, after everything I did.." He mumbled, not wanting to face her.

"Oh Johnny, I have no reason to bear ill will against you." She assured to him, but it didn't convince him much. "Johnny please.. What you did hurt me then, but you did try to make up for it."

"I didn't try enough.. I shouldn't have cheated on you!!. I should have been a better husband and father.. Look at me now, I didn't want to be up here. I didn't deserve heaven.."

Seeing the once proud John Lennon this broken and vulnerable left her heartbroken. "Oh John.. My poor Johnny.. You can't say that about yourself." Cynthia took him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. "You may not have been a complete Saint, but you did work to better yourself.. What you did then hurt me, but you felt guilty for it. You learned from it."

"I.. I didn't do much.. I should have done so much more!! I.. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Johnny.. Please don't cry. You didn't get the chance to do more after what happened in December.. You worked hard to redeem yourself and you did all you could.."

John was just a sobbing mess at this point, crying into Cynthia's chest as she stroked his hair and kept cradling him. "It's okay... I'm here now.. I still love you more than ever.."

"H.. How?. After all I did to you?. You shouldn't be here... I should suffer alone."

"No John.. You need me, like Jules I needed you. Without each other we couldn't make it. But now that we're together, we can make up for all those lost years."

Looking up at her, John was met by a kiss on his thin, chapped lips. "You.. Do love me."

"I always have."

"I.. I never stopped loving you too.. I really wanted to be with you again."

"And now we are. Let's get you out of this dump, our Surrey house is waiting." She smiled, helping him to his feet. "I love you."

"I love you too.."


End file.
